<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Only Water In The Forest by GabbyLyons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107953">The Only Water In The Forest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyLyons/pseuds/GabbyLyons'>GabbyLyons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyLyons/pseuds/GabbyLyons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When an unknown creature brings River and the Ponds back to the Doctor's life, they must come together to find out who the creature is, and above all to fight for their right to live together as a family</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Pond/Rory Williams, The Doctor/River Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! :D I've been wanting to write this for so long. I want to say that I'm a huge Thirteen stan but there are narrative reasons for this to be Fourteen. Hope you enjoy it ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>New York, September 30, 2019</p><p>The sun had already started to go down and a light breeze dragged the orange dry leaves that were lying on the ground when Rory Williams returned home, distracted by his own thoughts. That had been a calm day on the hospital he worked, but Rory wasn't calm at all. There were a thousand things on his mind, with only one constant thought: the face of a blonde little girl, small and scared, and his own voice telling her:</p><p> </p><p>"What if I can't protect him like I couldn't protect you?"</p><p> </p><p>River didn't blame him. He was aware of that. Amy didn't blame him either. He and Amy didn't talk about it. Yet, when they were decorating the baby nursery, when they went shopping, when he looked on his wife's eyes before she leaves to her daily walk, it was when he knew that Amy blamed herself too.</p><p> </p><p>Stopping in front of a bakery, he saw the sweet bread on the showcase and thought of Amy tenderly. Rory got in, greeting George, the baker and a nice friend.</p><p> </p><p>'Good evening, Rory!' said George, opening a wide smile when he saw his friend. 'The same as always?'</p><p> </p><p>'Actually George..' said Rory thoughtfully 'I'll take some milk bottles.'</p><p> </p><p>'Ah, I see! Little Tony!'</p><p> </p><p>'Yeah, little Tony.' said Rory, thinking tenderly of his adoptive son. The adoption of that sweet little baby brought a love and a joy that he and Amy thought they couldn't have anymore, especially after their 'death' in Manhattan. Yet, it had not taken the fear away from their minds. </p><p> </p><p>Restarting on their own on the 1930's, away from all their loved ones and completely forsaken was hard, but peace by peace Amy and him got to rebuild their lives. That doesn't meant it doesn't hurt - but they chose each other and they weren't willing to live separated. Together, or not at all. </p><p> </p><p>Their house wasn't far away from there. In fact, one of the reasons that he bought that old house was the fact that it was near the hospital. It was a large and cozy house where he could spend the warm nights holding Amy on his arms on the porch, and the sunday evenings doing a barbecue with their neighbours and George's family. It was a good life. </p><p> </p><p>The nurse opened the door and found his wife with Tony in her arms, motioning for him to be quiet. Tony slept calmly on his mother's arms, who held his little hand as she looked at him tenderly. Rory smiled and delicately kissed his son's face and then Amy's, who smiled as she kissed him back. </p><p> </p><p>'How was work, mr. Pond?' </p><p> </p><p>'It's fine. But the lunch thief saga continues.'</p><p> </p><p>'Mary still haven't found out who's stealing her lunch?'</p><p> </p><p>'No..but now even Margaret is a suspect.'</p><p> </p><p>'Margaret? The head nurse?'</p><p> </p><p>'No, Margaret the midwife!'</p><p> </p><p>'It's always the best people!' said Amy, pulling an ironic face and making Rory laugh. Not that he thought the theft was funny, but Amy knew how to make him laugh without him realizing it. It was one of the reasons why he loved her. </p><p> </p><p>While Amelia laid the baby down on the stroller, he went to the kitchen to put his purchases away and serve the bread. Amy followed him afterwards, pushing the stroller so she could watch Tony. She made Rory's favorite tea and together they sat at the table in silence, but with a sincere smile on face. </p><p> </p><p>None of them had to talk. There are things that words are not enough to say. </p><p>---------------------------------//--------------------------------------</p><p>Rory was standing doing the dishes while Amy was still eating when both heard the noise of a loud beat that ecoed through the house. </p><p> </p><p>'You heard that?' </p><p> </p><p>'I think it came from the basement'</p><p> </p><p>Another beat was heard, this time louder, as if it was now on the same floor as them. Amy instinctively put herself in front of the stroller while Rory tried to reach out for her without looking away from the kitchen entrance, wondering how to get them away from there in case something was happening. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe, in other circustances, they would have reacted other way, but after years of traveling with the Doctor, you learn to always expect the worse. </p><p> </p><p>The beat returned, this time more violent, waking Tony up and making their hearts skip a beat. Amy took her son in her arms to calm him down and that was when they saw a blinding light coming from outside the kitchen, threatening to enter the room. </p><p> </p><p>The couple tried to back down and leave through the kitchen door, but the light was too bright to see, and when Rory finally was able to hold his wife's hand and help her to run, both felt a heat involving their bodies and their eyes burned. </p><p> </p><p>When they finally were able to open their eyes, they saw themselves outside of the house. But something was off, they could feel it. They were confused and alert, and the sound of a horn woke them up. </p><p> </p><p>Amy turned around, looking perplexed at the street and said:</p><p> </p><p>'Rory..you should see that.' </p><p> </p><p>Rory did as she told and that's when they understood: </p><p> </p><p>They were back to the 21st century.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Romantic Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>River got rid of the blankets that covered her body, resting them in her legs to let her arms free. With one of them she put away the hair that the breeze insisted in making fall through her face and cover her eyes, and with her other hand she stroked her belly, her advanced pregnancy showing. Her face ached, but for a good reason: she couldn't stop smiling, and neither could her wife. </p><p> </p><p>The Doctor was sitting on the porch floor upon some pillows. With a guitar in her hands she sang one more love song, insisting on saying at the beginning of each song that she dedicated it to her wife. 'the woman I'll always love' she said. Meanwhile, River was sitting on the porch swing, Lost in that romantic moment. </p><p> </p><p>Some people walking on the streets, even their neighbours, stood near the house so they could listen, at least for a moment, those beautiful songs, never getting too close afraid to spoil such a sweet moment. </p><p> </p><p>As for the couple, none of them noticed the presente of the others. While they were there, they felt as if they were the only thing in the universe, and that was enough.</p><p> </p><p>River really wanted to close her eyes and just focus on that moment, on her wife's voice, but she just couldn't stop looking at her - her wife, the woman she loved. She didn't even realize she was smiling, because the happiness inside of her came so naturally that she didn't have to try. And while they were looking at each other, there was a love so deep and so sincere in their eyes that not even those songs, those promises, could describe.</p><p> </p><p>There are things that words are not enough to describe. </p><p> </p><p>That day it had been almost eight months since River woke up in the Library, sitting on the same place of her sacrifice, weak and in pain, but alive. It took some time until she was able to get up and run away from there. In that time, she thought that the events of the Library caused the sickness she was feeling, and that's when she found out she was pregnant, and was already pregnant when she left Darillium. </p><p> </p><p>She was already looking for the Doctor before finding out about the baby, without knowing she should be looking for a blonde woman, not for a grey haired scottish man. With the hel of a vortex manipulator, River got more information about her wife - the regeneration, some travels and the destruction of Gallifrey, that was being celebrated by some species after the word was spread through the cosmos. And finally, the prison. It took a little more time than River would like, but she finally helped her wife break free. </p><p> </p><p>As much as it hadn't been fast, the escape hadn't been easy either. They escaped, but not before getting into a fight with some judoon and being deadly harmed, on the exact moment that River was finishing configuring the manipulator, that took them back to Darillium, and there, on the ground of the planet where they had 24 years of happiness, they regenerated together, holding hands. And for the months that have passed, River couldn't stop being happy that the first face her new face saw was her wife's, smiling tenderly to her. She never felt so complete, so free and so loved like she felt now, with the woman she loved and her little baby growing up inside of her. </p><p> </p><p>When she finished singing the Doctor got up, putting the guitar aside and reaching out her hand to her wife. </p><p> </p><p>'Wanna dance, Doctor Song?'</p><p> </p><p>River smiled, looking up.</p><p> </p><p>'In the garden, where I can see the moon.'</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor smiled back, holding River's hands delicately and taking her to the outside of the house, where they could go to the garden. </p><p> </p><p>Involved by their feelings, the couple didn't realize they were being watched, especially by another couple, from the other side of the street: a ginger woman with a newborn in her arms and a blonde man, looking at them carefully.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mrs. and Mrs. Malone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as they realized where they were, Amy and Rory began to walk away from the house, still confused, looking for any answer or clue of what happened to them. </p><p> </p><p>It was summer and not autumn anymore, that was for sure. The night was warm and starry, and a light breeze caressed the walkers. Still, there weren't many of them. The few people walking by the sidewalks wore masks to protect their faces. Some of them cast angry glares at the couple, making them even more confused, while others just walked the faster they could. </p><p> </p><p>'But what on earth is going on?!' Asked Rory, startled. All of his senses were on alert. </p><p> </p><p>'Rory, look!' said Amy, pointing at a newspaper thrown on the ground and that was being lazily dragged by the breeze. Rory picked it up and opened, confirming his suspicions. </p><p> </p><p>'May 22, 2020' he read out loud. 'Coronavirus..'</p><p> </p><p>'What is that?'</p><p> </p><p>'Amy..' Rory answered carefully 'don't vê scared but I think it's the reason why everyone is wearing masks.'</p><p> </p><p>Amy widened her eyes scared, pressing Tony against her chest. </p><p> </p><p>'It's a sickness? Rory, we can't stay here!' </p><p> </p><p>'Eu sei! There..there must be someone who can give us any info, maybe our house is empty.'</p><p> </p><p>'But what if that thing is still there?</p><p> </p><p>'Then we ask if someone saw anything weird around there. We just can't stay outside much longer.'</p><p> </p><p>'Ok.' said Amy, a little insecure. Rory too had a bad feeling, but that was the best he could do at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>They exchanged sidewalks and turned the corner. On that street there weren't many people outside their homes either, although the noise and the lights that came from the homes indicated it wasn't completely deserted. </p><p> </p><p>Walking a little bit further, almost on the end of the street, they were attracted by the sound of a music and that was when they noticed some people, from the safety of their windows, backyards and entrances, gathered to listen as a woman played guitar to another person that was sitting in a swing. </p><p> </p><p>The scene got the Ponds attention for some seconds, because when she looked around Amelia saw, right there on the singer's backyard, what she thought she would never see again: the police blue box that one day fell on her own backyard. </p><p> </p><p>Amy pulled Rory by his shirt, trying to get his attention. </p><p> </p><p>'Rory, look!'.</p><p> </p><p>'What?' he asked, confused, until his eyes captured the same thing as Amy: the blue box. 'Is that..?'</p><p> </p><p>'What if it is? Think well, something strange happened in our home and we travelled in time and suddenly the police box is around? It can't be a coincidence!' </p><p> </p><p>A voice made them turn around. It was a man in the entrance of the house behind them. </p><p> </p><p>'Where's your masks?' he said, but he wasn't annoyed like the people in the street. He smiled. 'The baby is small, you should be careful.'</p><p> </p><p>'Ahn.. we had an emergency..we didn't have time to get ours.' she lied. The man hung his hand. </p><p> </p><p>'Do you want some?'</p><p> </p><p>'Could you?' asked Rory.</p><p> </p><p>'Of course! In a time like this we have to help each other..hang in there.'</p><p> </p><p>The man went inside his house, while Amy and Rory looked at each other uneasy. He came back bringing two plastic bags in his hands, and inside of it there were two masks like the one the man was wearing himself. </p><p> </p><p>Rory put his mask first, and then helped Amy to put hers. Then, he asked:</p><p> </p><p>'Do you live here?'</p><p> </p><p>The man laughed. </p><p> </p><p>'Me and the wife. It's been 30 years.'</p><p> </p><p>'Great! Listen..do you know what that box is? The blue one?'</p><p> </p><p>'Ah! It's the Doctor's box!' </p><p> </p><p>'Doctor?' Amy whispered. </p><p> </p><p>'Yes. She loves that, sometimes she spends the entire day inside of it. Then I take her a tea..'</p><p> </p><p>'She?' Amy and Rory asked, almost at the same time, equally confused. Tony was back to his sleep. </p><p> </p><p>'Yes! What a kind girl she is, so funny. She lives there with her wife, Melody.'</p><p> </p><p>Amy's heart almost stopped when she heard her daughter's name, that she repeated carefully. The man pointed at the house in front of his. </p><p> </p><p>'It's them there. And she's right, you know? Serenading to her wife. If you have a girl, make her feel special, that's what I always say..'</p><p> </p><p>But Amy and Rory weren't listening anymore. Their attention was completely caught by the two figures in the opposite porch, who got up and went to the garden on the other side of the house. They were two women, just as the man had said, both with shoulder-length curled hair. They looked, but from far and at night it was impossible to tell. </p><p> </p><p>'Do you think they are..?' Amy whispered to her husband, but couldn't finish the sentence. Rory didn't answer. Instead, he turned to the man and said: </p><p> </p><p>'We..are new here. We bought the yellow house on the corner street.' he said, trying to get any information about their home. With our without the Doctor, they couldn't stay in the streets. </p><p> </p><p>'The yellow old house? Ah, it's been empty for a long time. It's great that you're here! If you need any help, you can call me!' </p><p> </p><p>'Great, thank you so much, mr..'</p><p> </p><p>'O.' said the man, laughing. 'Call me O.'</p><p> </p><p>'Thank you, O. We'll have a busy day tomorrow.'</p><p> </p><p>'I can tell, my friend. I can tell.'</p><p> </p><p>It still took a while for the Ponds to get out of there, watching every step that the couple took, wondering which one was their daughter. The daughter, the one that they always wanted to have in their arms, and the one who they thought they would never see again. </p><p> </p><p>River. </p><p> </p><p>They went back home shaken and afraid, e com medo, but mainly thrilled to have their daughter and their best friend back in their lifes. </p><p> </p><p>They didn't sleep that night. </p><p> </p><p>The man, O,  also didn't.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The New Neighbours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amy left the house early in the next morning, feeling very anxious. She had a certainty weighing in her heart since the last night that it couldn't be just a coincidence. </p><p> </p><p>The walk to the house at the end of the street, that in the last time seemed to be so short, now seemed to be endless. With every step she took, Amelia felt more and more sick. She couldn't stop thinking about The two women she had seen in that porch. The scene of both of them running to the other side of the property continuava sendo kept being replayed in her head.</p><p> </p><p>Amy wondered which one of them would be her daughter. She had wondered it all night long. Imagining what she would say when they met again, what she would do when she turned up at the house. Of couse, the raggedy Doctor was her best friend and Amy loved her so much. But the other woman her Melody. Her daughter, the baby who was took away from her arms. She was her priority. </p><p> </p><p>This questioning wasn't a stranger to Amy. She had spent the last eight years asking these same questions and taking this same path. </p><p> </p><p>If Rory knew that it was for Melody that left every morning, he didn't let it show. Every day Amy was thankful for that. She knew, deep inside, that it was too early to find her and yet she held onto any chance she had to come at the right time, in the right place, to be able to see her, to talk to her.</p><p> </p><p>Gathering all her strength, she made it to the house. She stood in front of it for a time, wondering whether they would be inside, or if they would be in the Tardis. </p><p> </p><p>The neighbour, O, had said that the Doctor spent a lot of time in the box. Maybe it was broken, because Amy remembered of all the time that her raggedy Doctor spent fixing the ship. But that didn't explain the house. Why would her daughter and her wife live like humans? Nothing made sense in Amy's head, especially the incident in her house, and that only made her anxiety worse. </p><p> </p><p>But she was already there, and it was time for the truth, the time for the reunion. </p><p> </p><p>The lights of the house were on. Amy knocked once in the door, a slight and unsure beat. Then, gathering her strength, she knocked more times and louder. There was the sound of steps, perhaps someone going down the stairs, and then the door was opened by a brown-haired woman. </p><p> </p><p>Looking at the woman so closely, Amy realized how young she looked. She was short, and didn't look older than 20. Maybe 19. Her brown hair was curly and shoulder-length, and her eyes were equally brown, but infinitelly older. And it was those eyes, that were now widened and full of tears, that told Amy everything she needed to know: that was the Doctor. </p><p> </p><p>The Doctor reached out a shaking hand and carefully touched Amy's face, stroking it with her thumb. Feeling the touch of her raggedy Doctor after so many years, so many years of longing and sadness, Amy broke down. She started to cry, holding the Doctor's hand in her own, letting the tears run freely through her face. </p><p> </p><p>'Pond' whispered the Time Lady in a failing voice. </p><p> </p><p>'Raggedy girl' said Amy. That was all she was able to say before the Doctor pulled her into an embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Then, there in the arms of her best friend, Amy opened her eyes and saw a third woman behind them, who looked perplexed at the scene. She too had brown eyes, but her hair was ginger and her features were outstanding, while the Doctor's features were a little more delicate, and it was in that ginger hair that Amy recognized the little baby that one day she held in her arms. That was River.</p><p> </p><p>Amy let go from the Doctor's arms, and run straight to River with open arms. But River stepped back as soon as Amy got too close, looking at her with uncertainty.</p><p> </p><p>River looked over Amelia carefully. '.. Mother?' she asked in tears.</p><p> </p><p>'It's me!' Amy was crying again. 'Melody, it's me!'</p><p> </p><p>River covered her mouth with her hand while some tears fell from her eyes. Amy took the chance and wrapped her in her arms, pressing her against her chest like one day she did, seconds before finding out that was only a copy of her baby. The memory of the events of Demons Run made Amy start to say all the I love you's she wasn't able to say since that day, and try to hold her daughter tighter, and that was when she noticed there was something different with her belly.</p><p> </p><p>Amy stepped just a little back and looked down. River wore a white dress, long and loose. Yet, it was clear how bigger River's belly was. She was.</p><p> </p><p>'You two..?' she asked, looking at the Doctor too, who smiled fondly, and said:</p><p> </p><p>'You're going to be a grandmother, Pond.' </p><p> </p><p>Amy smiled, even though she was still crying. Suddenly she felt immensely happy. She didn't only had her baby with her, but she also would have a grandbaby. </p><p> </p><p>'Melody!' she said, running her fingers through her daughter's hair. 'I thought I would never see you again, that I wouldn't.. but you came back to me! I found you!'</p><p> </p><p>'Mom..' River started, but she didn't sound like she knew what to say. 'How?'</p><p> </p><p>'I don't know. Does it matter? You both are here now. And so it's Rory. Everything's fine.'</p><p> </p><p>'How did you find us, Amy?' Asked the Doctor, holding her wife and her mother-in-law at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>'We were trying to find out what happened to us when I saw the Tardis' Amy explained. 'Your neighbour from the other sidewalk told me that the box belonged to the Doctor. That was when I knew it!' </p><p> </p><p>'Neighbour? Which one?' River asked, smiled. The Doctor smiled too, still with her arms around both of them. </p><p> </p><p>'He told us to call him O. He was watching you yesterday.'</p><p> </p><p>'O? He told you his name was O?' perguntou a Doutora, serious. Amy looked at her daughter, and noticed that she was looking away worried. </p><p> </p><p>'Yeah but.. that's not actually his name, right? It's some sorte of nickname of something like that, isn't it?'</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor sat on the couch, pale and quiet. Then, she said:</p><p> </p><p>'Pond..Tell me everything this man said.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading this. This is my comfort fic so it will be long. I don't remember if I already said this in other chapters, but I'm a huge Thirteen stan but I have my reasons to regenerated them and make them look so young. Again, thank you so much for reading this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Spies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amy took a couple of minutes to tell River and the Doctor everything that happened from the incident in the kitchen to their conversation with O. She had already been suspicious of him in the last night, but with everything that happened, She and Rory were too overwhelmed with emotions to pay attention to it. </p><p> </p><p>River was sitting by her side, while the Doctor sat in an armchair in front of them, listening carefully to every word Amy said with a tense look on her face. When the narration was over she straightened her body and questioned: </p><p> </p><p>'So, he was watching us?'</p><p> </p><p>Amelia confirmed with a nod. Next, she said:</p><p> </p><p>'I'm surprised that you don't know her. He said he brings you tea when you're inside the box.'</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor raised an eyebrow and made eye contact with River, who asked her mother:</p><p> </p><p>'He used exactly these words?'</p><p> </p><p>'No' Amy admitted. 'He said "I bring her tea"'</p><p> </p><p>'Mother' said River 'when he said "her" I don't think he's referring to the Doctor..'</p><p> </p><p>Amy took a moment to understand.</p><p> </p><p>'The Tardis?'</p><p> </p><p>'He's poisoning my Tardis!' the Doctor shouted angrily. 'I knew that the Judoon invasion wasn't enough for her to not be functioning!' She concluded with her fists closed. </p><p> </p><p>'You can't give in to his game!' Said River loudly, trying to calm her wife down. 'That's exactly what the Master wants! He wants to take you to your limit, he wants to break you!'</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor took a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>'Master?' repeated Amy 'So that's his name?'</p><p> </p><p>'Yes. He was once a good friend like you, Amy, but now he's more than a nightmare.'</p><p> </p><p>'One of your enemies, then?'</p><p> </p><p>'Yes.'</p><p> </p><p>'Sweetie.. what's the probability that he actually has a 'wife' like he told my parents?' asked River.</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>'He usually takes his disguises too seriously. And if he's been here for 30 years..'</p><p> </p><p>'Then it must mean that what he's plotting is  complex and he needs to be in character.'</p><p> </p><p>River's commentary made her wife smile. Amy noticed it wasn't the same smile than when the Doctor saw her again - it was a mischievous smile. Her rage had been replaced for cunning. In Amy's experience, that meant she had a plan. </p><p> </p><p>'Sweetie' called the Doctor 'Do you remember that red little box that's in the Tardis office?'</p><p> </p><p>River smirked. </p><p> </p><p>'The red one? I see..'</p><p> </p><p>'If our old friend wants to play nice neighborhood..who am I to deny it to him?'</p><p>-----------------------------------//------------------------------------</p><p>The Doctor left home soon after, entering the  Tardis and leaving River alone with Amy, who was confused by the lack of information. It was obvious to her that the Master was a dangerous man and that the Doctor was going to react, but knowing nothing besides that worried her. Because of that, she asked River:</p><p> </p><p>'What's in the red box? What is she going to do?'</p><p> </p><p>'Oh, don't worry about that.' River shrugged. 'You'll know when it's done. Meanwhile..' she said, opening a drawer and taking a little box out of it that she gave to Amy. It had a delicate ring. 'Use it. The Master has psychic powers and the jewel in this ring blocks his mind.'</p><p> </p><p>'So it was because of him that you're here?' Amy asked. 'Because he sabotaged the Tardis?'</p><p> </p><p>'Not only because of that, you know? Living like humans was a matter of safety..especially in a time like this. And New York, well..' she sat down again 'I got a little sick at the beginning of the pregnancy..and the Doctor brought me here, so I could feel close to you and dad.'</p><p> </p><p>Amelia swallowed hard looking at her daughter.</p><p> </p><p>'You don't know how we felt when we saw you here. It's so good to see you, River.'</p><p> </p><p>'And why is dad not here?'</p><p> </p><p>'I thought it would be safer if only I went out and he stayed home.'</p><p> </p><p>'If I know dad well, he doesn't agree with you.'</p><p> </p><p>'Not at all. But I didn't let him speak.'</p><p> </p><p>'Did he agree to living in New York? Why dos you chose this neighborhood?'</p><p> </p><p>Amelia sighed and looked away. </p><p> </p><p>'At first we had to rebuild our lives. But then..I wanted to stay for the same reason as you.'</p><p> </p><p>'What do you mean?' River raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>'Rory never asked me where I was going whenever I left home. I know that he always knew. I know it was too soon, but I had to come at the right time and see you, even if it was for just a moment..'</p><p> </p><p>River frowned.</p><p> </p><p>'You..were looking for me?'</p><p> </p><p>'I never stopped!' shouted Amy, looking at River again. 'And I know Rory feels the same.'</p><p> </p><p>River suddenly hugged her mother, who helped her daughter to lay her head on her shoulders and, stroking her ginger curls, murmured:</p><p> </p><p>'I love you, Melody.' she took a deep breath and stepped away just a little so her daughter could look in her eyes. 'Come home with me. I want Rory to see you, I want you there with us!'</p><p> </p><p>River's brown eyes were reddened, and it was clear that she was fightin against tears.</p><p> </p><p>'Alright, but we need to protect him too.' she went to the same drawer and picked up a box just like the one she gave to Amy. </p><p> </p><p>They left together. This time, the Master wasn't out but the lights of his house were on. Amy imagined that River would at least glance at the house, but she kept walking, talking about what would be Rory's reaction to knowing about her pregnancy, and only stopped when she saw the old house at the corner of the street where they lived. </p><p> </p><p>Seeing River watch the house in silence, Amy tried to call her.</p><p> </p><p>'River?'</p><p> </p><p>'Mother..besides the Master and the attack in your kitchen, have you seen anything else weird?'</p><p> </p><p>'I don't know.. what's wrong?'</p><p> </p><p>'This house wasn't here before.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing that Rory noticed about his wife when she came back home that day was how renewed she looked. He was taking care of Tony when he saw Amy standing at the house entrance, a wide smile on, her face lit up and her eyes red from the cry. </p><p> </p><p>Rory's first thought was concern, because even though Amy was wearing a madk, she still had been gone for a long time. And then, the realization of what really happened came. </p><p> </p><p>Penny's in the air..<br/>And the penny dropped. </p><p> </p><p>But before he could speak his mind Amy ran to his arms and there, next to his ear, she whispered moved:</p><p> </p><p>'She's here, Rory. Melody is here.'</p><p> </p><p>He held her shaking hand gaping and trying to find the words, looking around in search of an archeologist with curled and instead, finding a ginger woman, wearing a white dress and holding her belly with one of her hands, letting her pregnancy show.</p><p> </p><p>Rory looked at her astonished. He didn't realized at the time, but he was crying like he did on Demons Run. </p><p> </p><p>He did not need a word to be said. She looked so much like his Amy. Rory only whispered:</p><p> </p><p>'River'</p><p> </p><p>'Hello, dad.' the woman whispered back with a charming smile. </p><p> </p><p>The nurse rushed to hold her, and River reciprocated by throwing her arms around her dad. Thrilled, Rory let her go so he could look at her more attentively. </p><p> </p><p>Mels. Melody. River.</p><p> </p><p>She was so beautiful. Beautiful like Amy. Rory almost broke down. It was exactly like Melody looked like in his dreams. He smiled until his face ached. She was the most perfect thing he had ever seen in his life. </p><p> </p><p>And she was the result of the love between him and Amy. </p><p> </p><p>He then touched his daughter's belly and felt the slightest of the movements. </p><p> </p><p>River laughed and caressed her own stomach, saying in a voice loaded with love:</p><p> </p><p>'She's saying hi to granddad'</p><p> </p><p>'She?' Amy asked behind them. </p><p> </p><p>'Yes. I'm sure of it.'</p><p> </p><p>'Soon we're gonna have a little girl with beautiful hair and a bowtie running on the Tardis.' commented a fourth voice, sounding as happy as all the others in the room. The voice of a woman. </p><p> </p><p>'Doctor!' said Rory, surprised. The Doctor approached him with her arms open and then pulled him closer to her, holding him. </p><p> </p><p>'You didn't really think I would losethe chance to see you again, did you, Mr. Pond? I've missed you.'</p><p> </p><p>Rory hugged her back and only let go to speak.</p><p> </p><p>'What happened to you?'</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor smiled and, holding her wife's hand, said:</p><p> </p><p>'Nothing that we couldn't face together.'</p><p> </p><p>The moment made Amy and Rory hold hands too, looking fondly at the couple.</p><p> </p><p>'Melody' said Amy, holding her daughter's free hand and casting a quick look at Rory, that realized where she was going to and went to the next room. 'There is someone we want you to meet. You come along too, Doctor!'</p><p> </p><p>River and the Doctor looked at Amy puzzled, but followed her anyway. </p><p> </p><p>The room to where Amy lead them was a living room. The furniture was covered by old dusty sheets, and in the middle of it was Rory, waiting for them with his hand resting on a baby stroller. </p><p> </p><p>River and the Doctor looked at Amelia and then moved slowly towards the stroller. There, they found a newborn baby, small and blonde, who shaked his little hand and squinted upon hearing the noice the grownups made. They looked at him astonished, and River held his hand. To her surprise, he grabbed her finger. </p><p> </p><p>'You..'</p><p> </p><p>'This is Anthony.' said Rory. 'Anthony Brian Williams. He is your brother.'</p><p> </p><p>'Ah! Mom, he's perfect!'</p><p> </p><p>'More than perfect' said the Doctor 'he's a  Pond. Hello, buddy. I'm your sister-in-law.' after listening thoughtfully to the noises the baby made, she said: 'I think he likes you, Rivs.'</p><p> </p><p>'He has good taste.'</p><p> </p><p>'It's so good to have the whole family reunited.' said Amy, now more calm. 'You're going to stay, aren't you?''</p><p> </p><p>'What do you mean stay?' asked River, raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>'Stay with us! Look, this house is huge and we are a family, we should stay together!'</p><p> </p><p>River looked at the Doctor, who nodded and laughed lowly. Next, she said:</p><p> </p><p>'Alright. We stay together.'</p><p> </p><p>'Then in this case we have to buy food, because our furniture is all here, but I don't trust anything that's in the fridge!'</p><p> </p><p>Rory laughed, and took his phone out of his pocket, that he used to ask for food.</p><p> </p><p>And in that day one more time they had dinner together. Without alien invasions, without threats, without worries. Only the Pond family, happy to be once more reunited with those they love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Good Neighborhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Are you ready?'</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor appeared at the bathroom door smirking upon hearing her wife's question. </p><p> </p><p>'This evening we gonna have the best neighbor meeting he ever seen.'</p><p> </p><p>River laughed, still sat in bed. Last night, after the family dinner, Amy and Rory had gone to the master suite while they had kept one of the guest rooms. Despiste the dust on the floor and on the few furniture and the broken windows, the room was perfectly cozy for them both. That had been, by far, the happiest and most peaceful night that River ever had, and she could see that the same happened to the Doctor. Her relief and joy of being together again with those she loved after so many time was clear to see. Yet, thinking about the return of the Master worried her. </p><p> </p><p>'You're excited! Even a Dalek would be deadly afraid of seeing you excited.'</p><p> </p><p>'Helping neighbors..meeting an old friend..how could I not be excited?' She said, hanging her head a bit. Looking at her in that moment she would even look innocent, if River didn't know her so well. </p><p> </p><p>The Doctor's excitement meant the fall of empires. </p><p> </p><p>Taking the chance, River asked:</p><p> </p><p>'Love..are you sure you're alright?'</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor walked quickly and kneeled on the dirty floor, holding River's hands and said while looking steadily to her with those shiny and hopeful eyes.</p><p> </p><p>'I'm not letting anything bad happen, I promise! I just need to find out what he's up to and then sabotage his plans! I've done this before!' With a delicate kiss on the fists of the other woman, the Time Lady got up and cleaned up her knees. </p><p> </p><p>'And what you're going to do after sabotaging ? What are you going to do with the Master?'</p><p> </p><p>'Depends on what he's planning, but I'm sure he's here because of me.' she pondered. 'What's worrying you, love?'</p><p> </p><p>River held her hand and, carefully, replied:</p><p> </p><p>'The Master is more unpredictable than never. Whatever he's up to, he won't take another defeat easily. Besides, after everything that happened between the two of you..I know you're very hurt. You're the best person I know, my love, but I also know where hurt can take you.'</p><p> </p><p>'I know it too, River.' she admitted 'Everyday I have to remind myself to not let the pain, the anger and the despair that I face every day take over me. I want to heal and to help and I can't always do it. It's hard and it's harder with the Master. But I promise, my love, it won't happen this time. I won't let you down.'</p><p> </p><p>'You don't let me down.' River assured her. 'I know your hearts. I just don't want you to suffer.' River's voice failed a little in the last word, and she had to stop talking when her vision got blurry</p><p> </p><p>Just like Amy and Rory did not talk about Demons Run, neither did River. She had learned, since very early, to keep to herself any sign of pain and later, to protect the Doctor from the pain. She also knew, since too early, what felt like to be hurt and used for the purposes of adults. What it felt like to be abused, what it felt like to feel afraid and to feel angry and to wonder every night why. Just why. </p><p> </p><p>And knowing that her Doctor, the person that she loved the most in the world, had been submitted to the same pain made her body tremble and her heart ache as if it was being  ripped out of her chest. </p><p> </p><p>It also made her blood boil.</p><p> </p><p>If the Master hadn't killed the Time Lords, she would've. </p><p> </p><p>The Doctor smiled timidly, throwing her arms around her and whispering 'I love you' in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>How River loved to hear that. </p><p> </p><p>'I love you too.'</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Amy and Rory were already awaken when they went down stairs, but Tony weren't with them. Amy furiously cleaned up almost 70 years of dust and sneezed second after second, while Rory got in and out of the kitchen with plastic bags. </p><p> </p><p>'Ponds!' called the Doctor joyfully. 'Cleaning Day?'</p><p> </p><p>'Stay. Away!' ordered Rory, passing by them with a bag with a particularly horrible smell. </p><p> </p><p>'It's been about 70 years that no one cleans this house, I don't know how it hasn't created legs to walk around' said Amy, a little grossed out looking at the accumulated dirt on the wood floor. </p><p> </p><p>'I'm almost sure that everything in the fridge is radioactive now!' said Rory, pulling out the old gloves he was wearing. </p><p> </p><p>'We're living in Chernobyl, how fun!' commented River.</p><p> </p><p>'Well, Ponds, while you clean I'll be having a busy day socializing with our neighbors..especially our sympathetic friend Master!' </p><p> </p><p>'Socialize? I thought it was forbidden.' said Rory, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>'It is, humans are trying to avoid contact to the fullest but..with some restrictions it's still possible. And I intend to use these restrictions today to know our neighbor a little more.'</p><p> </p><p>'People are very stressed and worried with everything that's happening and rightfully' River explained. 'Which means that they're also more attentive than usual. And that's where the box comes in: it's going to happen an accident at our house today. And I really doubt that the Master won't get close..'</p><p> </p><p>'And that will give us time to enter his house and find out whether it has always been there or if it's a Tardis' completed the Doctor 'whatever it's the case, I can handle it from inside my Tardis. Our house is special, you know? As soon as we get rid of the Master, we're gonna make donations to our neighbors to thank them.'</p><p> </p><p>'That is, a Time Lord has his ass kicked and the human spirit of charity prevails. I would say it's a perfect day.'</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor approached River from behind and, right close to her ear, said:</p><p> </p><p>'We're good, aren't we?'</p><p> </p><p>'We are, sweetie' River replied, looking at her from head to toes.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>For the next hours of the morning, however, the two of them stayed at the Pond residence. The Doctor helped Rory to clean the house's porch and, because they were only in it the entire time, Rory did not wear a mask. During the task, the Doctor explained that Time Lords were immune to the new ilness, but humans should be careful. Whenever someone walked by the sidewalk, the Doctor waved and asked questions found odd, but ignored. The Doctor has never been known for her normality, after all. </p><p> </p><p>Then, in the first minutes of the afternoon, it happened: a loud crash was heard all through the block and Rory could swear he felt the air get, for a moment, denser. Instinctively, he bent down and protected his ears. </p><p> </p><p>It was all very fast. As soon as he bent, for just a second, the Doctor smiled and then her face squirmed in concern and despair and left running towards the street she lived in. Almost instantly, River followed her. </p><p> </p><p>Amelia tried to go along, but River motioned for her to stay. While they ran, Amelia saw when from inside of the house that according River wasn't there before, left a ginger woman and a tall man, walking right behind them. </p><p> </p><p>When Amy started to leave the house Rory stopped her, saying: </p><p> </p><p>'River told us to stay here. It is part of their plan'</p><p> </p><p>'We are the parents, mr. Pond, we make the rules! Those people certainly aren't in their plans and I know that houses don't appear from nowhere! Stay here!'</p><p> </p><p>Rory sighed frustrated. </p><p> </p><p>On the other street, the Doctor's plan was already showing results. The people, from their own gardens or at least keeping the biggest distance possible, helped each other with buckets, hoses and towels that they took to the heart of the commotion: The Doctor and River's house, that was in flames. Some men, in front of it, argued if they should get in to try to put out the fire, while River cried watching the fire consume her house. </p><p> </p><p>Amy had to admit, her daughter was a great actress. Very convincent. </p><p> </p><p>Amy also saw when the Master walked towards the house along a woman with tanned skin and long brown hair. He seemed to play his role of concerned neighbor, but for a couple of seconds, Amy could swear that she saw him get puzzled and then angry. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't a bad thing. After all, while his emotions changed, the Doctor snuck into his house and disappeared through the door. Amy wasn't the only one that noticed it. The ginger woman from the mysterious house was there, a little away. From far Amy couldn't tell a lot of details about her, but she could see that the woman didn't take her eyes off the Doctor. The man who came with her, however, seemed to have fun with the scene. </p><p> </p><p>The eyes of the two ginger women met for an instant. </p><p> </p><p>Then the Doctor came back. She put her arm around River and pretended to be crying too. She talked a little with the closest neighbors.</p><p> </p><p>They had to wait for the help of the firemen, which reassured the people who came to help. One of the firemen told the couple to come back to Amy and Rory's house, because they were not sure ifthe house could be saved. </p><p> </p><p>'What's your names, madams?' he asked.</p><p> </p><p>'Melody Malone and..Ruth. Ruth Malone.' the Doctor said.</p><p> </p><p>'It's still too soon to determine the causes of the fire, but we're lucky that the house was empty, so you were saved. We'll be in contact later.'</p><p> </p><p>'Thank you, sir. Thank you a lot.'</p><p> </p><p>They left together and, when passing by Amelia, River winked to her mother. Everything went according to the plan. Amy started to walk and looked for any clue of the woman or of the Master, but didn't found it. </p><p> </p><p>River and 'Ruth' entered the house first, but Amy stopped at the porch and started to contemplate the mysterious house and wonder who these people could be. </p><p> </p><p>She was so deep in her thoughts that she got a fright when she heard a stranger's voice call her close to her ear. </p><p> </p><p>It was the ginger woman. </p><p> </p><p>For the first time, Amy had the chance to see her with details.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't look frightening at all. Dressed simple yet elegant and didn't look a day older than 45. Her wavy ginger hair fell perfectly in her shoulders, her green eyes and smile were sweet, but Amelia knew that look. It was one that denounced her true age. </p><p> </p><p>'Amelia Williams?' she repeated. </p><p> </p><p>'It's me. Who are you?' said Amy, keeping her guard up. </p><p> </p><p>'We still haven't been introduced, but I think it's about time. We do share a lot of things, after all.'</p><p> </p><p>'Example?'</p><p> </p><p>'For example the family. Allow me to introduce myself. Hello, Amelia. I'm Penelope Gate. And I am the Doctor's mother. Would you like some tea?'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Mother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Are you ready for emotions? I hope you are!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Come'</p><p> </p><p>Penelope didn't wait for an answer to her question. She turned around and started to walk towards the same house from where Amelia had seen her come out earlier, leaving the other ginger behind and astonished. </p><p> </p><p>Several questions invaded Amy's mind at that moment, making her heart race. Who was that woman? How could she be the Doctor's mother when all the Time Lords were gone? If she was lying, what did she want with her family? Penelope was obviously interested in River and the Doctor and, despite of all the odds being against her, every one of Amelia's instincts urged her to protect her daughter and friend. </p><p> </p><p>With all these questions in mind and a burning feeling in her body, Amy started following her. </p><p> </p><p>In the short time they spent going from one sidewalk to the other, Amy tried to read Penelope as much as she could. Her tenous clothes looked appropriate to a XXI century woman in the middle of the summer, but were still conservative: long and covered almost all of her body. Only the delicate hands, the neck and face were uncovered. Her moves were weightless and carefree, and something about them made Amy remember her ragged Doctor that she met as a child. By the time they reached the door, the thought that she was in the presence of the Doctor's mother had already taken over Amelia. But where had she been all this time? How did she survive?</p><p> </p><p>Penelope stopped at the house's entrance, opening the door only enough for Amy to enter without other people seeing the inside and stopped there, smiling politely. Amy took a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>Of course that, after so many trips with the Doctor, Amy was already used to ships that were bigger in the inside than in the outside, but nothing had prepared her for Penelope's Tardis. It was well lit and, despite its look, very cozy. Wall frames with constellation maps and artifacts from all ages decorated the Control Room. On the edges there were corridors with wall light fixtures. Amelia felt in a huge space Victorian manor. </p><p> </p><p>From one of these corridors, the tall man that  Amelia had seen with Penelope earlier came out. He was carrying on one of his hands a folder full of papers. Upon seeing the two women at the ship's entrance, he stopped abruptly and smiled, nodding lightly at Amy.</p><p> </p><p>'Good morning' he said 'You must be Mrs. Williams, aren't you?'</p><p> </p><p>'My name is Amelia.' she replied dryly. </p><p> </p><p>'Amelia.' the man repeated 'A lovely name, ma'am.'</p><p> </p><p>'Darling, she will join us for a tea, isn't that great?' asked Penelope cheerfully, holding his arm. </p><p> </p><p>'I would love to, but I have a lot of work to do.' the man replied with light regret on his voice. Watching him closely made Amy realize that he was elegant and very polite, but behind it seemed to hide a malice so subtle it was almost imperceptible. What Amelia didn't feel on Penelope, she definitely felt on him. </p><p> </p><p>'I saw you.' she said in an accusatory tone. 'If you're the Doctor's mother, who's that man?'</p><p> </p><p>'My older son.' Penelope answered smoothly. If she noticed the accusation hidden on Amy's question, she didn't show. 'He's called Brax. Such a clever boy..I really was blessed.'</p><p> </p><p>Amelia felt her blood boil and all her body heat up. Her vision fogged when she exploded: </p><p> </p><p>'If you were so blessed where have you been all these years??! Because your child wandered the universe completely destroyed thinking she had no one else left in the world and where you were pensando?? Playing Mommy Dear on Earth?? You have any idea what she's been through?? The things she saw?? The weight of the entire universe fell on her shoulders and WHERE WERE YOU??'</p><p> </p><p>It was like unloading all the painful heat that had taken over her being. All of the indignation, pain and anger that she had inside were there, contained in those words. </p><p> </p><p>For years, Amelia saw her best friend be desperate for any spark of hope, anything that could lessen the loneliness that crushed him while he fulfilled the rest of the universe with love, hope and justice - things that the universe never returned. So old, so kind. </p><p> </p><p>But she also saw her baby being torn from her arms, the sadistic eyes of madam Kovarian, she remember crying and begging and feeling weak and helpless while her baby was taken away. In her innermost dreams, Amelia dreamed of fighting Kovarian, of feeling strong enough to protect Melody. </p><p> </p><p>That was why it wasn't about the Doctor anymore. That was where the indignation in her words really came from. When Amy shoutted at Penelope, what she really was asking was:</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted so badly to keep my daughter, how could you not want yours?"</p><p> </p><p>And then, Penelope's reaction hit her in the guts. </p><p> </p><p>Her face, so gentle before, squirmed in utter pain, her eyes shone with tears and her body stiffened. With trembling lips and a weak voice, the other woman replied:</p><p> </p><p>'And where were you when Melody suffered?'</p><p> </p><p>It was a short sentence, yet it hurted Amy like a punch in her stomach. She had to step back upon hearing those words. </p><p> </p><p>'I've never wanted to be away from her!! She was stolen from me!' said Amy. Her voice was as weak as Penelope's, and she hadn't noticed, but she was crying. </p><p> </p><p>Penelope opened a faint smile at her, her own years mirroring the ones running freely through Amy's face. There was nothing but pain in her voice when she said:</p><p> </p><p>'I know. And in this time I've been trying to tell you. It was also done to me the most cruel thing that can happen to a mother. My daughter was stolen..hurt..I was denied my right to take care of her.'</p><p> </p><p>'No.. no'</p><p> </p><p>'That's why I'm here. You are the only one who understands my mother's pain. Please..give me a chance to explain.'</p><p> </p><p>She reached out her hand in a silent invitation and Amelia followed her through the corridor até to what seemed to be a kitchen. Amy sat in the chair, umconfortable and trying to make sense of what was said, while her daughter's mother-in-law made tea. </p><p> </p><p>Every once in a while, Amy looked up and glanced at Penelope, who was trying to put herself together. Millions of questions ran in her mind, but she didn't have the voice to ask them.</p><p> </p><p>Amy had to hold her eye on the floor and gather all her forces, but she finally menaged to ask at least one of her questions:</p><p> </p><p>'They..wanted my daughter to kill yours. So it was also Kovarian who..'</p><p> </p><p>'No' Penelope cut her. Then, looking at Amy said: 'It was the Time Lords.'</p><p> </p><p>'The..Time Lords? How?'</p><p> </p><p>'I think you already know about their cruelty.'</p><p> </p><p>'She almost never spoke of them but..sometimes I heard of the War they were part of.'</p><p> </p><p>Penelope laughed, hiding her face in her hands to try to hold back the tears.</p><p> </p><p>'My baby..' a little sob came over 'she's always been like this, you know? Sweet.. sensible..kind. I know that you've heard of their cruelty, Amy, but I don't think you've heard of how sadistic and coward and stingy they can. This war..was nothing but their evil exposed. They don't even forgive Innocenti children.'</p><p> </p><p>'But why? What they've done? What did they want??'</p><p> </p><p>'They wanted what they have always wanted. Power!' she replied. 'Power to hide how small they are, how pathetic they are!'</p><p> </p><p>'Penelope..what they've done to her?'</p><p> </p><p>'We're not from here, you know that, don't you?'</p><p> </p><p>'Sim. You came from Gallifrey.'</p><p> </p><p>'No. We didn't. That was the lie that they told to cover up all the years that they tortured my child, everything that they stole from her! And whenever I think about it..my chest hurts so much, my insides turn over! And I can't do anything to change it, I can't just go back and..'</p><p> </p><p>'Fight for her?' Amy suggested. Penelope looked up disconsolate and Amy reached out a solidary hand. That pain she understood. 'Every day I want to come back' Amy admitted. 'I think about what would happen if I was stronger, if I tried to fight her. Then she wouldn't have hurt my daughter, Melody would be with us!'</p><p> </p><p>'And have you ever told her that? Have you ever told your husband that?'</p><p> </p><p>'I try but..sometimes we have moments together and I..see her so hurts and I hate myself because I can't change what happened! And Rory..we don't talk. But I know how much he wanted that and I know that I failed her too.'</p><p> </p><p>'No!' the other woman pressed her wrist. 'It wasn't your fault! I know you fought as much as I did..'</p><p> </p><p>'If you're not from Gallifrey, where are you from then?'</p><p> </p><p>'It doesn't matter now. I'm a scientist, you know? My husband was a traveller. It's from him that she got her love for stars. And one day we were working together while she was playing in the backyard.. that's when it happened. I never knew how she found that portal, she just..fell through it.'</p><p> </p><p>Amy could feel her heart beat strong and slowly. It's been a while since she felt this anxious.</p><p> </p><p>'She fell in Gallifrey?'</p><p> </p><p>'No. In an isolated planet. And that..woman was there. That old worm.'</p><p> </p><p>'Who?'</p><p> </p><p>'T-Tecteun' Penelope made an effort to say it as if the name made her feel sick. Her eyes expressed sheer hatred. 'She was a scientist too, one of the same field as me'</p><p> </p><p>'But not like you?'</p><p> </p><p>Penelope looked offended.</p><p> </p><p>'Never! You want to know why? Because I would never hurt my kids! And I will never understand how she could ever be so close to my baby and not fall in love with her, how she could ever look at my baby and want to hurt her, but I'm not like this!'</p><p> </p><p>'I believe in you' Amy said, simply. </p><p> </p><p>'She took my daughter to Gallifrey, Amelia. To far away from me, while I cried desperately trying to find out where she had fallen. And there she started to..' Penelope closed her eyes trying to gather strength to speak. 'to experiment on my daughter. She wanted to know what my child was, what she could..do for Gallifrey. It's the only thing that matters to that people. And everything got worse when she found out my daughter could regenerate.'</p><p> </p><p>Amelia was gaping. </p><p> </p><p>'So..they couldn't always regenerate? This came from the Doctor?!'</p><p> </p><p>Penelope smiled ironically.</p><p> </p><p>'Now you're starting to understand what happened. My child was tortured!' the woman tightened her grip on the chair. 'Tecteun played the adoptive mom - as if she had any right to call herself a mother - and killed my child again and again in a cold and dark laboratory while hurting her to know if she could regenerate too' Penelope mocked as if that was madness. 'And you know what's worse, Amy? What drives me mad every day? That she was disguised as the mother the entire time. That my child grew up thinking her mother was hurting her, when the actual mother was crying for her! And then, when she no longer had a use for them, they got ride of her as if she was disposable! Because that's what they do, Amy. They manipulate our children to their evil ends. And I know you understand, because what they did to my daughter, they did to yours!'</p><p> </p><p>Amy was crying so much that she couldn't see anymore.</p><p> </p><p>'I don't know..don't know what they did to her! But they made her believe she was a psycophath, a killer! I tried to say she wasn't, but I knew they had hurt her. I know. I just don't know how to change it!'</p><p> </p><p>'The damage? Because I know about damage. Even if her memory was wiped the pain wouldn't go away.'</p><p> </p><p>'That's what they did to her? Wiped her memory?'</p><p> </p><p>'It was more like making her reborn. But yes, her mind was wiped. The plan was sending her to an orphanage and turning her into a Time Lord like them. Can you imagine it? My kid is the reason they have everything they have! Imagine the arrogance, the prepotency..but they didn't count on me.' Penelope smiled. 'I wouldn't let them harm her a second time, and I already had found Gallifrey. My husband said we could start again..that we could give her a better childhood. How wrong he was! She remembered!'</p><p> </p><p>'What?'</p><p> </p><p>Penelope was staring at nothing. </p><p> </p><p>'I..tried to show her that the real mother was different, that I..love her. I often took her to my laboratory to show the funniest experiences I knew'</p><p> </p><p>Amelia laughed fondly imagining a very small Doctor playing on their mother's laboratory.</p><p> </p><p>'But he was terrified. Terrified of entering a laboratory. And that hurt me so much, to know my baby could be afraid of me. Of me, the one who loves her the most. The Doctor never slept well, Amelia. Because she dreamt of Tecteun. I can't even say how much I hate her for it.'</p><p> </p><p>'But what happened, Penelope? What separated you again from her?'</p><p> </p><p>'You should know that Tecteun wasn't alone in it. Her accomplices, especially Rassilon, dominated Gallifrey when she was no longer around. They made a scheme against my family and I was expelled from the planet like a mangy dog. In the eyes of my children I was dead, and I only got to hear from them again after the War, when Braxiatel looked for me.'</p><p> </p><p>'And you've been looking for the Doctor since then?'</p><p> </p><p>'Yes. But it's not been easy. Mostly because I had to make sure it was safe.'</p><p> </p><p>'Safe? Is Tecteun still around?'</p><p> </p><p>Penelope smiled slyly.</p><p> </p><p>'No. Not anymore. But I wanted to make sure that the Time Lords would never come close to my family again. Brax helped me a lot, although I wanted him out of this.'</p><p> </p><p>'And did you make it? I mean, it's been a time since the War. Are there more of them out there?'</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Penelope turned to stare at Amy.</p><p> </p><p>'Do you know the Master, Amy?'</p><p> </p><p>'I do.' Amy raised a ginger eyebrow 'And still have no idea what he's planning.'</p><p> </p><p>'Some years ago, after you and Rory left, my daughter managed to revert the effects of the War. She brought Gallifrey and the Time Lords back.'</p><p> </p><p>Amy couldn't hold her smile back, despite the circustances.</p><p> </p><p>'But.. how?! She felt so guilty because of that. It was awful.'</p><p> </p><p>'Yes. It's the worst pain she's been through. And the Master..well. Let's say he hasn't dealt very well with the truth about his people. He burned Gallifrey once again.'</p><p> </p><p>Amelia couldn't believe what she just heard. That was too terrible. Time Lords really were monsters.</p><p> </p><p>'That's why you only showed up now? The Master killed the people who chased the Doctor?'</p><p> </p><p>'Omega is already dead. Rassilon is in exhile. And Tecteun..'</p><p> </p><p>'Tecteun?'</p><p> </p><p>Penelope moved closer to Amy as if she wanted to tell her a secret.</p><p> </p><p>'Tell me, Amy. I really need to hear this from another mother. Have you ever had the chance to face Kovarian? What you did, knowing what she did to your baby?'</p><p> </p><p>'I..I killed her.' said Amy, facing the wall. Then, realization came down on her. 'Wait, are you telling me that..?'</p><p> </p><p>When she looked back, Penelope, who had a large and satisfied smile on her face, said:</p><p> </p><p>'The Master didn't kill Tecteun. I did.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There are more surprises and emotions coming on the next chapters :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>